TES: Abniox's Tale
by InfiniteNugget
Summary: This is the story of Abniox, Eloe and M'usin, three youngsters living in the Imperial City, in the shadow of the famed White-Gold tower. They will battle Theo, the fat, ugly bully, instead of monsters and such – give it a shot, it took me ageees!


Note: This is my second story. I began one a while back and gave up, the characters felt bland and lifeless, the story was too quick, and not enough detail was given. I'm going to write this story based around my skyrim character (He will not be visiting Skyrim, unfortunately, as I made him just for the purposes of creating a good character with backstory), and this will generally be made up of a completely fan-made cast, besides " TES iV: Oblivion" characters and other canon figures. Before the story starts, I will write a list of characters.

Characters:

Abniox (Ab-Knee-Oh) Hero!

Eloe (El-Oh-Ee) Love-Interest!

Theo - Villain!

M'usin (Muh-Ooh-Sin) Best-Friend!

Del (Del) City Guard!

J'mungar (Juh-Man-Gar) Tramp!

* * *

Okay, so, here we go:

Imperial City, Just outside the White-Gold tower

Abniox stood outside the White-Gold tower, marvelling at its size. It never ceased to amaze.

He waited for sunset, when he would down to his father's store to watch Eloe and her mother do their weekly shopping.

The Imperial guard ruffled Abniox's tousled brown hair; his usual sign that sunset was nearby.

He stood up, and ran down the stairs, through the city, along his regular path.

And there was Eloe, standing nearly as tall as her mother, but barely thirteen summers old. He stared, as he normally would, almost as if she were an angel.

She had tan skin, brown hair and blue eyes, and she wore a small white tunic. She was poor.

The shop was grimy, full of cobwebs that had been growing since his mother died. They were everywhere, in baskets, under the counter, in the corners and on the ceiling, and they were dripping with spiders.

Horrible, furry spiders.

Abniox would often stab the menaces with a fork, building up huge balls of mush, then taking the outside to cook in the baking sun. He still had a pile roasting from yesterday.

Eloe looked Abniox in the eye.

He barely noticed the slight shift of her cheeks, almost showing a knowing, longing feeling like his.

Abniox was in love.

* * *

The next day, while he was checking on his roasted-spider-mush, Theo and his friends approached.

"I hear you're in looooove!" Theo taunted. "But you'll never be loved back you skeever shit!"

"That's not true." Abniox answered calmly. "See this?" He held up his fork. "It's going in your mouth next time!"

Theo lunged, his fat knuckles hitting Abniox's stomach with surprising force. Abniox threw the fork at Theo's round, ugly face. The pasty, dry spiders crumbled on his face, and the fork cut two thick lines across his cheek. Theo's big boot made contact with Abniox's face. Blood gushed out of his nose and splashed all over his face.

"Theo, go home and wash your fat belly, its covered in shit!" Cried Abniox.

"Abniox!" Shouted a young feminine voice. Eloe.

"Don't talk like th- Oh dear…" She trailed off at the end. "Fighting again, I see, boys. Go home, Theo."

Theo and his friends left. Only M'usin stayed.

"Abniox, why you fight him? You know it only is get you hurt!" He scolded.

"Come, we'll get you cleaned up." He looked into her deep brown eyes again, and felt the same connection as before. She quickly turned away.

* * *

They walked to their favourite spot, at the waterfront, and washed the blood of Abniox's face. Eloe used a piece of her dress as a cloth to wipe the blood away.

"Do you two think I'm a skeever shit?" Abniox questioned. Eloe slapped him for his bad language.

"No" She said, quietly, as she rinsed the blood from his hair.

"Not at all!" M'usin laughed. "You're a loaf of bread!" The trio laughed at M'usin's strange sense of comedy.

Eloe's hands were soft and cold, and she was shivering. He wanted to squeeze her, but he wasn't sure if she knew that he liked her.

"Let me get a look at your nose a second… Ouch! It'll bruise, but nothing too bad will happen to it, as far as I'm concerned…"

"M'usin happy that he doesn't have big sticky-outy nose like all the other Imperials, 'cause M'usin khajiit!"

"Lucky, you are M'usin!" Eloe teased, "But noses make the men all more handsome!" The boys laughed.

"Like me, you see, 'Usin!" Eloe stayed quiet at this, but Abniox and M'usin were crying with laughter.

When the hysterical laughter was over, M'usin suggested that they head home. It was nearly sunset.

* * *

First home was M'usin, who lived just around the corner.

Then Eloe and Abniox walked silently down the streets for a few minutes.

"Thanks, I guess." Said Abniox.

"For what?" Asked Eloe.

"For scaring away Theo and his friends and 'cleaning me up'. It was kind."

"No, don't thank me. He's not scary, he's fat. And anyone with a decent mind would 'clean up' a blood covered thirteen-year-old." Eloe answered.

"So you weren't just being kind to me?" He was confusing her on purpose.

"No, I was, but I was just… Yes I was just being kind to you." She said, defeated.

"Well look at you two love birds!" It was Theo.

* * *

Note: Thanks for reading, I *REALLY* appreciate reviews, follows, all that. Just a bit of personal lore; Abniox goes to skyrim, only to get caught up in the main quest, and afterwards, he returns home.

So, I hope you liked my story, characters and such, see you next time (hopefully.)!


End file.
